Dr Phil!
by AokoWilliams
Summary: It's Shinichi and Ran's wedding, and Kogoro and Eri can't stop fighting. Shinichi and Ran have had enough. Before the couple heads off on their honeymoon, they call for marital help for Ran's parents from no other than... DR. PHIL!
1. Shinichi and Ran Become One

Detective Conan/Case Closed: Dr. Phil!?!

Character Pairing: Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki (also some Shinichi and Ran and Mitsuhiko and Ai)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan... I own nothing... so... yeah... I'm leaving now...

Summary: It's Shinichi and Ran's wedding, and Kogoro and Eri can't stop fighting. Shinichi and Ran have had enough. Before the couple heads off on their honeymoon, they call for marital help for Ran's parents from no other than... DR. PHIL!?!?!?!?!

Dr. Phil!?!

Chapter 1: Shinichi and Ran Become One

"Kudo Shinichi, do you take this woman to be your loftily-wedded wife, in sickness and in health; from death do you part?" The preacher asked.

Shinichi looked at Ran with a loving smile on his face. He grasped Ran's hands and said, "I do!"

"Now, Mouri Ran, do you take this man to be you loftily-wedded husband, in sickness and in health; from death you part?" The preacher asked.

"I most definitely do!" Ran said, smiling at Shinichi; her beautiful wedding dress, shimmering in the light.

Shinichi and Ran looked at each other with a passion, love-filled gaze.

"You may now exchange the rings..." The preacher said, smiling.

Ran placed a simple golden band on Shinichi's finger, and as Shinichi placed a beautiful golden band with 2 diamonds surrounding a big, gorgeous ruby on Ran's ring finger, his hands shook with emotion. He managed to get the ring on its destination.

The preacher chuckled at Shinichi's nervousness and announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Shinichi didn't wait another second. He placed his hands on Ran's face, and pulled her lips to his. The couple kissed passionately. Their friends and family clapped and smiled. Yukiko and Eri cried tears of joy (though Eri was still giving Shinichi vibes from her magical 'Mama-Bear-Kills-Any-Threats-To-Baby-Bear'...). Yusaku and Kogoro clapped (though Kogoro clearly gave Shinichi his 'kill-Shinichi-for-getting-too-comfortable-to-Ran-shoulder-arm-throw' look). Shinichi didn't even pay attention, he continued to kiss Ran's sweet, moist lips. The preacher clapped and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Shinichi Kudo and Mrs. Ran Kudo!"

The couple released their lip lock and said, "Thank you, Pastor Ling Du!" (A/N: Yes, they got married in a church, but I will try to not mention further about the Christian religion to members of other beliefs; except I will mention now that the the reception is in the church's recreational center. I will not say anything further than the location, though. Okay...? Okay, back to the story...)

Shinichi grasped Ran's hand and the newly-weds walked hand-in-hand out to the church. Shinichi chuckled at a thought in his mind, and in an instant, Shinichi picked Ran up, bridal-style and walked towards the church recreational center. Yusaku chuckled at his son's actions and pulled Yukiko along to follow the couple. Kogoro rolled his eyes and dragged Eri along a little too harshly then needed toward the rec. center. Sonoko and Makoto headed to the rec. center slowly but surely because Sonoko wanted to say, 'bye' to Ran. Makoto insisted that she didn't need to say, 'bye' since they would see each other in 5 minutes at the recreational center across the street. Sonoko and Makoto had been going out for 2 years, and after seeing Shinichi and Ran, Makoto was thinking of proposing to Sonoko. Kazuha blushed as Heiji grabbed her hand and pulled her along, gently. The two had been going out a full year, but they still blushed at most contact. They had only kissed twice. The rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind. 9 year old Ayumi and Ai (though she's actually 20), the flower girls, followed along happily. She blushed as Mitsuhiko ran up behind her and grabbed her hand. She smiled and tightened her grip on their locked hands.

Ai had decided to stay in her body after Mitsuhiko had stopped her from committing suicide after the destruction of the Black organization. She was tired of people using her. She took a temporary antidote and planned to slit her wrist. She had taken the antidote because she wanted to see her really body once more before dying. As she turned back to Sherry, though, Mitsuhiko walked in and saw her transform from a 7 year old to an 18 year old. He looked at the smoke consumed body of his friend and was terrified. He didn't understand what was happening, but he ran to her. Sherry looked at him through tired eyes and whispered, "NO!" Mitsuhiko took a deep breath, tried not to stare at his naked, tired friend, and walked over to Dr. Agasa's closet. Dr. Agasa was on a business trip for an invention he'd made and wouldn't be back for a few days. Mitsuhiko took out one of Agasa's shirts which was big enough to be a knee length dress on Ai. Mitsuhiko looked away, but helped Ai to her feet and to the couch. He handed her the shirt and looked away. Ai put on the shirt and said, "I'm not nude anymore, Mitsuhiko... {SIGH} I'm guessing you want an explanation for what you just witnessed..."

Mitsuhiko slowly turned to look at her and nodded.

"... Now that the Black organization is gone, I guess you have the right to know... You know about Conan being Shinichi, right?" Ai asked.

"Yes..." Mitsuhiko mumbled.

"... I am like Conan/Shinichi. My real name is Shiho Miyano, and I'm actually 18 years old. I am also the one who created the APTX-4869 which is the drug that Shinichi took forcing him to shrink. I was a part of the Black organization, but I betrayed them. They not only administrated my drug to subjects without my consent (hence Shinichi's situation and a few dead bodies I had to investigate), but Gin and Vodka murdered my sister... Akemi... Akemi was the only family I had... she was not only my sister and family, but she was my best friend, my only friend. Gin murdered her in cold blood so he could get a stupid billion yen. I wanted to KILL HIM, but it wouldn't have solved anything. Shinichi stopped me from killing him. I had a gun pointed at his head and was ready to pull the trigger, when Shinichi pushed me to the ground and the gun shot off and hit the wall just feet from Gin. The police took Gin and the rest of the organization to jail. I hate Gin! He told me that night that he not only killed my sister, but his father caused the fire that killed my mother and father! Even worse that he and his father massacred my family... I- He was my lover. He got me pregnant 2 months before I betrayed the Black organization, and when I took the drug and turned into a kid... the baby died. I went to a doctor secretly after I turned and had the dead child removed. It was hard to convince that annoying doctor not to tell anyone that a 7 year old had a dead child in her womb, but on top of that the child inside of me was the child of the man that murdered my whole family and tried to murder me! I HATE MYSELF!!! I want to die. Mitsuhiko, there's my story, now I want you to leave!" Ai shouted, shivering as she sobbed.

Mitsuhiko didn't budge. He didn't even move a muscle. Ai looked and him and through her tears screamed, "GET OUT!!! Get out of here! It's humiliating enough that I had to tell my darkest, most horrific story to a 7 year old boy. You don't even know how I got a child inside me, do you!?!"

"N-no, I don't know. I know I'm 11 years younger than you, but that doesn't matter to me. You're my friend, Ai... You're also my first love... I'm not moving a muscle. I will not let you end your life; especially not like this!" Mitsuhiko shouted.

"Like a kid like you can stop me! It takes me two seconds to take this razor and slit my wrist, how can you stop me from doing so?" Ai asked, curiously as she picked up her planned suicided weapon.

Mitsuhiko looked at her horrified, but he stood his ground and said, "I cannot physically stop you now, but once your wrist is cut, I can call 911 and or Dr. Agasa, and they will stitch up your wrist so you don't die of blood loss. Besides... I can't not stop you physically, but emotionally is very much possible!"

"What do you know about my emotions!? A 7 year old boy can't convince me that my life is worth living!" Ai shouted.

Before Ai could react Mitsuhiko did the most shocking, unexpected thing he could've done. He jumped on top of Ai and kissed her lips. Ai couldn't move. She was too shocked. In this same moment, Mitsuhiko took the razor from her hand and released her lips. He then shouted, while blushing like mad, "THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL YOURSELF, IDIOT!!! I-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!! I've been in love with you for a while, and I know this sounds perverted and strange, but even after finding out that you're 11 years old than me... I still love you just as much. I know I can't have you, but please don't give up on life or love. I love you even after finding out that you are: eleven years older than me, partially responsible for the death of a few people, responsible for the pain Shinichi went through, a woman who got pregnant with a man who's family killed her family, and a woman who was turned into a child and lost her child in the process. I love this woman sitting here before me who is responsible of all these things because... I don't care about her past. All I care about is her future. I want you to be the happiest person in the whole world, and I love you more than any other person I've ever known. You're beautiful, mature, graceful, and I love everything about you. I only wish your parents and sister could be around to see you now. They wouldn't be proud of the fact that you're trying to kill yourself, but they would be proud in every way that you prevailed through all this hurt and brought down the organization and the man who killed your family and hurt so many other people. Haibara Ai, I, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, love you more than any other person on the face of this world! If you kill yourself now... I'll never forgive myself and as long as I live, I'll never love anyone the same as I loved you. I may never love anyone besides you. Please, Ai... please, don't leave me this way! You can reject me, but please don't kill yourself!"

He hugged Ai's chest tightly and sobbed. He didn't care anymore, he just wanted her to live. Ai looked at him shocked. Before Mitsuhiko could react, Ai broke out crying. She grabbed his little face and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Mitsuhiko blushed and looked at the girl sobbing in his little arms.

"Ai!?" He mumbled, shocked.

"I-I can't believe I feel this way, but Mitsuhiko, I love you, too. I just knew things wouldn't work because of our age, but I'd never felt this way about a boy before. Once I thought I loved Conan, but I was wrong. I knew Shinichi would always be with Ran. I knew you'd always be with Ayumi, and Genta would end up with someone. I felt like... I had no one to live for. My family was gone, and even you... you deserve someone so much better than me, but to hear you say that you loved me really makes me want you to love me! I love you, Mitsuhiko! I really do, but you deserve someone who is ten times better than me! You have your whole life ahead of you!" Ai shouted, sobbing.

"Even if God (A/N: Again, sorry to those of a different religion than me, I won't mention God again for respect to you guys...) or some magical book said I deserved or was destined to be with someone else, I'd never stop fighting to be with you! Ai, I love you, and if you love me, too, then why shouldn't we both be happy together?" Mitsuhiko asked, making her look at him.

"Because you're just a kid! You're 11 years younger than me!" Ai shouted.

"When I'm 18 that won't matter... It may be sort of pedophile-like, but I don't care what people think. I love you the way you are... The question is... would you be willing to love someone who is 11 years younger than you?" Mitsuhiko asked, seriously.

Ai's heart throbbed loudly through her head. Smoke started to come from her body and after a little while it became painful. Mitsuhiko looked at her worried and asked, "What's wrong, Ai? What's going on!?"

Ai screamed in pain and in an instant her body shrunk till she was the size of a 7 year old again. Mitsuhiko looked at her shocked and before he could ask her how she was doing she grabbed his face, weakly and said, "I have only 4 things to say to you... 1: You're either stupid or the sweetest guy in the world. 2: How do you know what a pedophile is? 3: What happened to liking Ayumi? And 4: Yes, I am fully willing to love you, because I couldn't hide it even if I wanted to!"

With that she weakly kissed Mitsuhiko's lips happily. They released and Mitsuhiko blushed like mad.

"Answering questions '2' and '3'... I know what a pedophile is because of Wikipedia... I want to be a doctor someday so I was looking up disorders and I sorta saw that... teehee... anyway, about Ayumi... she was my first crush, but not my first love... I don't like Ayumi at all like I love you, Ai. I had a crush on her, but I don't love her..." Mitsuhiko explained.

Ai smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, besides, like this we don't look like an awkward couple... I guess I can handle this though it's a tad bit weird in my mind..." Ai said, sighing.

"Thank you, Ai." Mitsuhiko said, hugging her.

"No, thank you, Mitsuhiko... wait, so when your 20, I'll technically be 31, right? {SIGH} Guess I am a pedophile..." Ai mumbled, annoyed.

"We'll just pretended that you are the same age as me since you are started your life over as Haibara Ai... Okay?" Mitsuhiko mumbled.

"Okay... though this is so weird!!!" Ai whined.

"I know... but technically you aren't a pedophile, you're not sexually interested in me, right?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Not right now... maybe when you'd an adult or at least a teenager... so maybe I'm not a pedophile, technically, but question: Do you know what 'sexually interested' means?" Ai asked.

"Not a clue... that's just want the definition said and my mom caught me and made me get off the computer before I could look it up..." Mitsuhiko said with a smile.

"Good... I'm not telling you either. When you're a teenager or at least a little older, you'll find out. Now I'm going to find some real clothes to wear..." Ai mumbled, almost tripping over the foot of Agasa's shirt dragging on the ground around Ai's tiny body.

"AWWW!!! You're so mean, Ai. Just tell me!" Mitsuhiko moaned.

"NO!!! You'll learn it when you are older! I'm not going to be the one to tell you that!!!" Ai hissed at him.

"Fine, be that way..." Mitsuhiko pouted.

"Quit pouting, Mitsuhiko! Come on, I'll make you a snake, okay?" Ai mumbled.

"Sure..." Mitsuhiko mumbled, following Ai to the kitchen.

Now Mitsuhiko and Ai were 9 and things were going well. Ayumi giggled at the two. They made such a cute couple, but Ayumi was a little jealous. Conan turned out to actually be Shinichi so she had no chance in a relationship with him, and she sort of lost the crush when she found out the age difference. She just wished that she had someone like him, but she decided she'd just have to wait a while. Genta still had a major crush on Ayumi, and he even decided that he wanted to attempt at losing weight so he'd look better. Shinichi told him not to rush into this decision, though, since his build would easily change when he got older. He decided not to make bad eating choices, but he decided he'd cut back a bit on the number of high-sugar, junk food he consumed.

Shinichi carried his beautiful bride across the street. They entered the recreational center. The cater had just arrived and was preparing the meals. Shinichi let Ran down, and the two of them went to work, putting up the different hors d'oeuvre and a few extra chairs and other such things. The rest of the quests came and the reception started. Everything seemed fine and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The moment that Ran threw her bouquet, Kazuha was drug near the middle of the 'unmarried' women by Sonoko. She didn't expect it to happened, but when she opened her hand to slap Sonoko's hand off her wrist, she accidentally caught Ran's bouquet!?! Heiji saw this and blushed bright red. Shinichi snickered at Heiji who was right next to him.

"Better get her a good ring, too..." Shinichi said, patting his shoulder and heading over to Ran to toss the garter.

Heiji looked at him, shocked and blushed. Ran sat on a chair. Shinichi reached under her dress to retrieve the garter. Ran giggled at the ticklish sensation. Eri and Kogoro both glared at Shinichi out of instincts. Shinichi ignored their death glare and sling shot the garter into the group of 'unmarried' men. He broke out laughing when he saw who had caught it. Makoto didn't move a muscle when he saw the little object in his hand. Sonoko blushed bright red, and Makoto did, too.

Shinichi and Ran cut the beautiful, chocolate cake and pushed their pieces into each other's face. The couple giggled as they cleaned up their faces. Yusaku smiled and gave a toast to the newly-weds' future. Shinichi smiled at his father, and Ran thanked him. Then, the traditional dance was announced. Kogoro grabbed Ran's hand with his trembling hand. He directed his daughter to the dance floor and a song called, "Isn't She Lovely" By: Stevie Wonder started to play. Ran danced her last dance with her father. Kogoro was trying not cry. He didn't want to give his daughter away, but he knew he would have to eventually. He just didn't expect it come so soon. The song ended, and Shinichi approached them. Kogoro knew what would happen next. Shinichi and Ran would have their first dance together as husband and wife. Kogoro hesitantly let go of his daughter so she could go to her husband. Shinichi grasped Ran in his arms, and a song called, "You'll Be in My Heart" by: Phil Collins started. Shinichi and Ran swayed back and forth in a gentle, composed fashion. Shinichi kissed Ran's lips and whispered in her ear, "You'll be in my heart... always!"

The party continued nicely. It wasn't till the alcohol bar opened that things started to go wrong...

As expected Kogoro got severely drunk and ticked off Eri. Kogoro did the stupidest thing he'd ever done drunk. He had felt a little... okay a huge bit dizzy. Without a moment to prepare, he laid his head on Eri's lap. She yelped in shock and knocked him off of her, but in the process, she fell out of her seat. She was so embarrassed and Kogoro just had to say, "Why are you so nervous? _{HIC}_Ran, wouldn't be here getting married if we hadn't been even a tad bit close... _{HIC!}_"

Eri snapped in embarrassment. She pulled him up by his collar and shouted, " You **CENSOR **artard!!! I hate your **CENSOR** guts!!! Get your **CENSOR** hands off of me, you d**n pervert!!!"

"M-MOM!!! Calm down!" Ran shouted; the whole room silent.

"No! I've had it with this d**n, larda**!!! The minute I can get a hold of the paperwork, I'm divorcing that **CENSOR** womanizing, drunkard!!!" Eri shouted, pushing Kogoro away from here; causing him to fall to the ground with a _THUD_!

"......." Ran couldn't speak; she simply glowered at her parents.

Shinichi came to her saying, "Ran, calm down. Ms. Kisaki, please restrain yourself from using that sort of language. There are children here and this is a church recreational center."

"Shut up, Kudo Shinichi! You have no right to talk to me like you have authority over me when you freeloaded of my husband and daughter for year and lied dead straight to their faces!" Eri shouted.

Shinichi stood silent. Ran look at him concern and snapped.

"Mom, Dad... I want both of you to go outside..." Ran said, silently.

"HUH!?!" Eri and Kogoro mumbled, surprised.

"Dad, you couldn't restrain yourself from drinking too much alcohol on the one day... the most important day of my life!!!" Ran screamed, angrily.

"Exactly, Mouri!!!" Eri shouted at Kogoro.

"And Mom, HOW. DARE. YOU. TALK. THAT. WAY. TO MY HUSBAND!!!? He hasn't done anything to you! The Conan fiasco is none of your business especially not here! Plus, Shinichi is right; do not **ever **talk that way to my father or in front of all these people! _{SNIFFLE}_ Today is my WEDDING DAY!!! Why can't you stop fighting for this one day!?! Don't I deserve that much..." Ran whimpered, tears flowing down her face.

Shinichi pulled Ran to his chest. Eri looked at them shocked. She realized what she had done. She helped Kogoro up off the floor, and they walked outside, not saying a word to each other...

Ran sighed. 'Something has to be done about those too!' She thought to herself.

To Be Continued...

Author Notes: Hope you like the first chapter of Dr. Phil... it will become funnier later. This was the drama-llama chapter! L8r!


	2. The Idea

Detective Conan/Case Closed- Dr. Phil!

Character Pairing: Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki (and some Shinichi and Ran)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, it's all Gosho Aoyama's............................

Summary: It's Shinichi and Ran's wedding, and Kogoro and Eri can stop fighting. Shinichi and Ran have had enough. Before the couple heads off on their honeymoon, they call for marital help for Ran's parents from none other than... DR. PHIL!?!?!

Dr. Phil!

Chapter 2: The Idea...

"Humph! I really HATE you, Kogoro!" Eri hissed, glowering at her husband.

"Not as much as I hate YOU, Eri! _{HIC}_" Kogoro mumbled.

"... _{SIGH}_ Let's at least pretend to get along for the rest of the reception. Ran's right. We both acted like kids... though your form of a kid is ALWAYS DRUNK!!!" Eri shouted.

"_{HIC}_ Yah, yah, yah... I'm only going to act because Ran will never forgive me if I ruin the rest of her wedding. Besides... why were you so mad about me putting my head on your lap!? That ain't the first time that I've done that..." Kogoro mumbled, blushing.

"WHY DO YOU THINK!?!?! Th-that was so embarrassing!!! We were in room filled with people, and you just sexually harassed me!?!" Eri whined, blushing.

"Yah, but I'm your husband!" Kogoro growled.

"... _{INHALE} _YOU STUPID, INCONSIDERATE, WOMENIZING, DRUNKARD!!!!!!" Eri screamed at Kogoro.

Back inside the reception, Ran sighed. Shinichi sighed as well. They could hear Eri screaming at Kogoro from inside the noisy church recreational hall.

"We have to do something about this! It's getting really old!" Ran whined.

"What can we do!? They're adults, and we aren't allowed to boss them around. Those two are not fixable... I'm sorry, Ran, but you got to start taking it into consideration that those two will always be like this..." Shinichi sighed, looking at his new wife.

"NO! I will not accept that! They can't hate each other! If they did then they should be divorced, but they aren't! I think they still love each other, but they are too stubborn to admit it... Please, Shinichi! I want to help them, but... I don't know how!" Ran whimpered, hugging Shinichi.

"Wait! I have an idea... it may be strange, but I saw it advertised on TV!" Shinichi started.

"What's that?" Ran asked.

"The international marriage counseling episode of Dr. Phil... It's scheduled in a few weeks... I don't know if they'll make it on, but maybe he could help your parents. He has helped many people in many ways. I've never been a HUGE fan, but I've seen a few episodes and who knows... It might allow them to talk things out instead of screaming at each other, seeing as an audience will be there. Just as long as Kogoro doesn't flirt with a girl in the audience..." Shinichi suggested.

"... How do you sign up?" Ran asked.

"They have a website were you post an application and if he finds you as an eligible couple, he'll have an interview with the couple, and if they get past the interview stage, they'll be on the show." Shinichi explained.

"...When we get home... before we head on our honeymoon can we fill out an application for my parents?" Ran asked.

"Yep... now forget about that. Let's just have fun. This is our day, not theirs, so let's make it the most memorable one!" Shinichi said, kissing Ran's forehead.

Eri and Kogoro were allowed back into the reception when they agreed to stop fighting during the wedding. They stayed away from each other so they wouldn't be tempted to scream at each other.

After the reception, Ran and Shinichi headed home. Shinichi and Ran looked at the website. It was designed where you could pick different languages for your fill-in sheet. The fill-in sheet looked something like this when Ran and Shinichi were done:

Welcome to the Dr. Phil official website! If you think you are eligible or someone close to you is eligible for the special international episode of Dr. Phil for marriage (and in some cases, soon-to-be-married) counseling, please fill in the questionnaire below for the couple this applies to.

The Person Responsible for Filling this Out: Kudo Ran (daughter of the couple)

Language of the Couple: Japanese

Will we/they need a translator: Yes, unless my husband (Kudo Shinichi can translate for them)

Names of the Couple: Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri

Status in our/their Marriage (check all that apply): Fiancés ( ), Newlyweds ( ), Married More than a Year(X), Married More than Ten Years (X), Separated (X), Divorced ( ).

Write a short summary of what is our/their main reason(s) causing our/their need on the show: They have been separated for 10 years. Neither of them have divorced though Ms. Kisaki (my mother) refuses to go by Mrs. Mouri. Mom's reasons for leaving Kogoro (my father) is his addiction to smoking, drinking, gambling, and his actions of womanizing... Also she was feed up with his bad, ungrateful attitude towards her. My father's reasons for never getting back with her is every chance he gets, he messes up by doing something immature, and he acts like he can't stand her even though I believe he actually still loves her (vise versa for her). They crossed the line to this point by continue to fight and act immature at me and my husband's wedding.

How did we/they meet: They're childhood friends. They met back in grade school.

If we/they had any children, list he/she/their info. Below:

Number of children: 1

Name(s): Mouri (Now: Kudo) Ran

Age(s): 19

Who is this/these child/children living with: The Father ( ), The Mother ( ), Both ( ), Other (X): I was living with my father, but I moved into my husband's home once we were married

Occupation of Father: Private Investigator

Occupation of Mother: Lawyer

Is there anyone else living with either of these individuals: No, but a boy named Edogawa Conan used to live with Dad and me. He was a 7 year old who's parents got in an accident and couldn't care for him. We cared for him for about a year. (A/N: Shinichi and Ran decided to mention this just in case Eri or Kogoro mentioned it)

Any other comments/questions you'd like to add: My mother and father don't like my husband because he is a detective like my father. My mother doesn't like him because she thinks he'll break my heart because he's a detective and my childhood friend just like my father was with my mother. My father doesn't like him because he thinks Kudo Shinichi (my husband) is stealing all my father's cases.

Email Address for Contact: (A/N: I made that up...)

Home Phone for Contact: (909) 451-6342 (A/N: Again made that up so DON'T TRY IT!!!)

Ran hit the submit button and it was sent. Shinichi and Ran finally were at peace. They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife and finished their packing for their honeymoon to Hawaii.

Shinichi and Ran went to Hawaii the next day and spent a week there. They had so much fun and really got to connect during the trip. They got back after the trip and had gotten an e-mail from Dr. Phil's website. It said that they would like to have an interview with Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki (They pronounced it in the standard English way).The spokesperson who sent the reply email said that a scout which was already in Japan would have the interview with Ran's parents on a scheduled day at a scheduled place and time. The hard part was convincing Kogoro and Eri to show up for the interview. Dr. Phil would be asking them some questions as well through an advanced web cam. Shinichi agreed to act as their translator.

The day of the interview was quite interesting... Shinichi had translated word for word back and forth for them as Kogoro and Eri were asked questions. The two of them had only come because Ran had threatened them with karate again and said that they owed her one for messing up part of her and Shinichi's wedding. The two of them did their interview and were selected for the show. Kogoro, Eri, Shinichi, and Ran were given airplane tickets to the USA to do the show in the official studio. This is word for word what their show segment sounded like...

Dr. Phil: Hi, welcome. These two are Mouri Kogoro and Kisaki Eri from Japan. I will ask them the questions in English. Shinichi will repeat the question in Japanese. They will reply, and then, Shinichi will tell me their reply in English. Please, Mr. Mouri and Ms. Kisaki get yourselves comfortable.

(A/N: Shinichi did his job the rest of the time. I'm not going to re-write it though)

Kogoro: Hai, arigato (Shinichi: Yes, thank you), I'm Mouri Kogoro, THE Mouri Kogoro. I'm a famous Meitantei (Shinichi: Great detective... Though, I don't fully agree with that, but I'll hold my opinion because I have to translate correctly...).

Eri: Arigato, I'm Kisaki Eri, Kogoro's wife, but we're separated. I'm a lawyer.

Dr. Phil: Yes, anyway, why do you think you are here? We'll start with Ms. Kisaki.

Eri: I don't really know the details. Ran told me if I didn't go, she'd hold a grudge against me for ruining part of her wedding. I was told its some sort of international version of your show for marriage counseling. Why I'm here, I don't know, though...

Kogoro: Me neither. Ran's been trying to set us back up for a long time, but she's never went this far before. I only came because she punched a hole in my desk again and threatened to do the same to me.

Dr. Phil: Um... Is your daughter abusive?

Kogoro: Oh, no. She's a really nice daughter, but she's a black belt in karate. She also was the captain of her team in high school, and the city championship winner... Yah, she does threatened me sometimes, Kudo-kun as well, but half the time I actually deserve it.

Dr. Phil: On average, how much do you two fight?

Kogoro: Probably every time we see each other which is almost always because Ran set us up again. But isn't fight common of separated couples?

Dr. Phil: Quite the opposite. Yes, couples that are separated do often fight, but this video we put in your office (It has subtitles) is proof that you two have some serious communication issues.

Eri: EH!?! Video! When did you tape us!?!

Kogoro: Come to think of it... Ran said that someone was coming to install something... I was drunk at the time and wasn't really paying attention.

Dr. Phil: Well, let's run the video. This is segment when Eri-chan came over because Ran-chan requested you two go to dinner again as a double date.

**VIDEO RUNS**

Kogoro: Oi, oi! Eri, what the hell are you doing here!?!

Eri: Ran invited me over because she wanted us to have dinner together with her and Kudo-kun...

Kogoro: Jeez, she doesn't even live here anymore, and she's inviting people to my house.

Eri: Where is Ran and that detective anyway.

Kogoro: They never told me they were coming over so I have no clue. Well, I guess you can leave then.

Eri: Baka! What kind of hospitality is that!?

Kogoro: Oi! I didn't invite you over! Ran did, so I don't have to do a thing for you!

Eri: Such bad manners! You can't even offer me a drink!?

Kogoro: Fine, do you want a drink?

Eri: No...

Kogoro: THEN WHY DID YOU NAG ME ABOUT IT!?!

Eri: Because it's common courtesy! BAKA!

Kogoro: Don't call me a 'baka'! You may be this high class snutty queen of lawyers, but you don't have to rub it in!

Eri: What that your an ahou!?!!!!

Kogoro: Eri, what are you even still doing here!

Eri: I don't even know. I'm calling Ran, right now and telling her that I am not 'double dating' with her with this baka tantei! Mr. Meitantei, yah, right! It was Kudo-kun who got you that title! If it weren't for him, you would've still be considered an BAKA!!!!!!!

Kogoro: That punk simply finished what I was going to say before I could say it.

Eri: Only about 5 of those case you solved were solved with you awake! Even then 'Conan-kun' gave you hints the whole way through! You wouldn't have solved a single one of them if 'Conan-kun' hadn't been there to string you hint after hint! That's why you can't solve a case now, ahou, baka, you insensitive jerk!!!!

Dr. Phil: Okay, clearly you two have some issues. Mrs. Kudo, said that she was tired of your fighting. She said that you were even fighting at her wedding. You were fighting and causing a scene at your own daughter's wedding!

Audience: Ooh!!! (shaking there heads at both Eri and Kogoro)

Dr. Phil: That is unacceptable. Also, you've been separated for 10 years and never gotten divorced. Why do you think that is? With Eri being a lawyer, I think divorce papers would be easy to get a hold of.

Shinichi: (In English) Um, I know in America people aren't addressed with "Kun", "San", "Chan", etc., but in Japan it is only polite to address someone you don't know well with one of them. For Eri I suggest you call her Eri-san or Eri-chan. Kogoro would be Kogoro-kun or Kogoro-san.

Dr. Phil: Oh, thank you, Shinichi... I mean, Shinichi-kun, right?

Shinichi: Yes, perfect.

Eri: Anyway... I don't honestly know why we waited 10 years to get actually divorce papers which we still haven't gotten. I guess it seems a nuisance to fill out the legal information when the current system we have established property-wise is fine as it is. Why does it matter, Phil-kun? There are American couples who never divorce but remain separated their whole life.

Kogoro: I couldn't agree more... for once.

Dr. Phil: True as that may be, if this was a normal relationship you two have then you won't be on this show. First of all, who's decision was it for the split.

Eri: Well, I was the one to walk out on him, but it was more of a mutual decision over time.

Kogoro: Exactly...

Dr. Phil: Eri...chan. What is the main reason you left Kogoro?

Eri: (Slightly annoyed) Because he's an egotistical, smoking-addict, womanizing, gambling-addict, drunkard! Also, he was so selfish and ungrateful of me.

The Audience: Ooh... (shaking their head at Kogoro)

Kogoro: Look, yes, I'm a heavy smoker. I do gamble a bit more then I probably should, and I admit I'm male so I do act sort of perverted at times, but I'm not a drunkard nor am I egotistical, selfish, and ungrateful. I'm not an alcoholic (Shinichi breaks into laughter and earns a glare from Kogoro).

Dr. Phil: Shinichi-kun, what is so funny about that statement?

Shinichi: I'm sorry, but Kogoro, no offense but I went through a year of you smacking me on the head during cases as Conan. Talk about child abuse, and you've put Ran in situations where she had to act like Kisaki-san because you almost put yourself into millions and millions of yen in debt. I remember correctly, you did get yourself into a situation where you would've been millions of yen in debt, and Kisaki-san and my mother bailed you out of it... You don't know the value of yen, well, because this has happened more than once and either Kisaki-san, Ran, or I have had to bail you out of it...

Kogoro: Brat... fine, I have issues with money, but I've gotten better, and I'm not an alcoholic. (Shinichi stifled another chuckle)

Dr. Phil: How many alcoholic drinks do you consume on an average day?

Kogoro: I don't know 4-6 beers in cans...

Dr. Phil: You're an alcoholic!

Kogoro: B-but, wait a minute.

Dr. Phil: You are an alcoholic. Now, Kogoro, why didn't you want Eri to come back?

Kogoro: …............... I-I never said I didn't want Eri to come back... _{BLUSH}_

Eri: _{BLUSH}_ K-Kogoro...

Kogoro: And for your information Eri, I didn't become a heavy smoker or an alcoholic till... till you left. I admit I do act like a pervert, and I play mahjong and bet on horse racing too much, but I didn't become such a high consumer of alcohol and cigarettes till after you left. So stop saying I was like that before you left because I wasn't! I admit I did say some mean stuff about your cooking b-but it was kind of... well it was pretty bad! Also, I know I was the main cause of half our arguments, but Eri, we were exactly the same when we were in middle school and high school and probably grade school too... Yes, we were like that ever since we met, but I loved that about you, Eri. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you! Eri... I still love you, but... with the way I treated you... I did think I was worthy enough to be your husband. I still couldn't bring myself to make it official, though, because I didn't want it to be official. Eri, I don't want us to divorce! _{BLUSH}_

(Shinichi is in shock as he translates)

Eri:... K-Kogoro, I- NO! You think you can sugarcoat me and this audience with this sudden act of kindness! I won't fall for it! If I fall for it, tomorrow you'll be yelling at me for another beer and bossing me around like I'm Ran. I HATE YOU, KOGORO! Stop b-breaking my heart! _{SNIFFLE}_ I-I can't take all those broke promises and all those lies! I can't forgive you, you detectives and childhood friends! It's all too good to be true! (Staring at both Kogoro and Shinichi)

Kogoro: Eri, don't bring Shinichi into this... Shinichi isn't me. I know Shinichi would never do to Ran what I have done to you. Eri, nothing I said before about my love for you is a lie! Eri, I didn't fight for you to come back because you deserve so much more than me. What I did to you was mean, and for that I-I'm sorry.

Eri: Why can't I bring Shinichi into this? Shinichi is like you! Kudo Shinichi hurt my daughter for almost a year!

Kogoro: ERI!

Eri: NO!!! I can't forgive Shinichi for hurting Ran, for using you as a puppet, and for taking advantage of you two.

Kogoro: HE DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US!!! Eri, I... I know I have a hard time getting over the whole Sleeping Kogoro thing, but I forgave Shinichi a while ago because he did what he did to protect Ran and me. If he had told us, we could've been targeted and killed! Shinichi did what he did to save us so I forgave him.

Shinichi: YOU DID!?!?! Then, why are you always glaring at me when I get to close to Ran!?

Kogoro: Because Ran's my little girl, and I have fatherly instincts to protect her when it comes to boys... I'm getting over it now since you're married now, but it takes adjusting. Now, Eri, I don't care if you hate my guts, but please... would you leave Kudo-kun alone. He has done nothing wrong.

Eri:......Fine, and K-K-Goro...

Kogoro: _{BLUSH}_ Wow, you haven't called me that in a while. Yes, dear?

Eri: K-Kogoro if you promise, and I mean REALLY promise, to cut down on the smoking, gambling, drink, and perverted actions... I... I think I can forgive you.

Kogoro: (Shocked) Oh, Eri... ok, I'll do it but only if you promise me one thing... (Looking serious)

Eri: What's that, dear?

Kogoro: You have to either move back in with me and never leave again or divorce me... because I can't take this separation thing any longer...

Everyone in the Place Except Kogoro and Eri looked at the two of them shocked, especially Shinichi and Ran. Eri made a sneaky smile which she quickly hid.

Eri: I guess I won't mind moving back in but what would we do with my apartment?

Kogoro smiled.

Kogoro: Who cares about that! We'll figure that out later!

Kogoro then stood up and pulled Eri up in a hug, a single tear fell from his eyes. 'Finally!' He thought to himself.

Dr. Phil looked at the couple.

Dr. Phil: I guess I wasn't need that much actually, but you two have been extremely nice and cooperative. I'd like to help you guys out with one thing. Kogoro-kun and Eri-chan, I'm going to give you 2 tickets for a trip to Hawaii sort of like a second honeymoon or something. It's 7 days, 6 nights in Maui, Hawaii. Hotel accommodations are included with the package.

Kogoro and Eri: W-WHAT!?!

Kogoro and Eri looked at each other, shocked, a little nervous, and happy all at the same time.

Shinichi and Ran smiled as the couple hugged once again. Kogoro and Eri thanked Dr. Phil and sat down. The show continued ,and when it was over, Kogoro, Eri, Shinichi, and Ran were headed back to Japan.

A week later, Kogoro and Eri were on a plane to Hawaii. Throughout the week before they left it consisted mainly of them figuring everything out. They did fight, but they ended up laughing over it in the end. Shinichi and Ran were both very happy to see the Mouri's back together and yes, Eri was officially, legally, technically, etc. Mouri Eri again. They were even to the pointed where Eri and Kogoro shared the same bed again. Also, they had managed to get to the pointed where they were kissing again. Even though, they sometimes acted like nothing had changed, both of them were much more happier. Kogoro quit smoking and only drank a beer a day. Eri made sure he kept his word on the gambling at least to the point where he wasn't spending enough to put them in debt or spend money for expenses. Kogoro somehow noticed that with Eri back and being so wonderfully sweet to him, he didn't feel attracted to too many women anymore. When he was attracted, he'd simply kiss Eri to remind himself who actually mattered to him. He stopped be such a jerk to Eri, but he did still get on Shinichi's nerves sometimes. Also, when Shinichi and Ran announced that Ran was pregnant with a boy, Kogoro couldn't resist giving Shinichi "The Eye", but Shinichi had to admit, he didn't really want it any other way because it would be plain creepy having Kogoro be nice to him.

A/N: I might add one last chapter as a side story, but I'm not sure. We'll see. Thanks for waiting patiently. Please, Review! Ok, I changed my mind. This was supposed to be a comedy, but it turned out to be drama instead...


End file.
